marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies 2 Vol 1 5
(Story) (Tittle) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arther Suydam | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Sean Phillips | Inker1_1 = Sean Phillips | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = VC's Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Bill Rosemann | Editor1_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Quotation = I'm-- I can't believe it. I'm not hungry. | Speaker = Giant-Man | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** }} ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * Locations: * ** New Wakanda *** The Baxter Building *** **** Reynold's lab Items: * * * * Wasp's new cybernetic body * Wasp's old cybernetic body (Hawkeye's new body) * Various cybernetic and alien extremities * Reed's Inter-Dimensional Transporter * | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies 2 (Part 5 of 5) | Synopsis1 = After Giant Man states that he isn't hungry anymore, he manages to convince the other heroes that their hunger is gone. Giant Man then decides that they should help rebuild and can be heroes again. However, Luke Cage punches Giant Man, but he convinces Luke that they are cured. However, Malcolm Cortez states that they must pay for their crimes. However, while Cortez and Forge argue about the zombies forgiveness, the Hulk bursts in the room. The other heroes battle the Hulk and try to convince him his hunger is gone, but he states that he will devour everyone in the room. Phoenix tries to confront Hulk, but he punches through her and smashes her head. Hawkeye then goes up against Hulk, but he breaks his containment pod for his head with enough force so that when Hawkeye hits the ground, his head explodes. Then Giant Man holds Hulk down, but he kicks him in the jaw. Spider-Man, Forge, T'Challa, Iron Man, and Firelord then gang up on the Hulk, but Hulk grabs Firelord's staff and knocks his head off, killing Firelord. He then stomps through Iron Man's armor, killing Iron Man as well. Hulk then devours Reynolds, who was distraught over Wasp's apparent demise, but halfway through the devouring, he reverts back to Bruce Banner again. Bruce then begs the other heroes to kill him because he can't control the Hulk, so Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Giant Man all focus an energy blast and blow apart Bruce's head. Later that day, the heroes are cleaning up the damage they left in the fight. Forge manages to find Wasp's head, still alive, under a large block. Three weeks later, they hold a funeral for the fallen heroes. After the funeral, Giant Man and Wasp talk about Hawkeye. They both depart to the room where the dimensional portal, fully repaired, is located. Giant Man states that the current survivors need supplies that could be brought from another dimension, and the gene pool there isn't diverse enough to keep humanity alive for more than a few generations. However, Malcolm reveals that the portal wasn't working because he sabotaged it and that he was getting rid of the heroes. He then reveals to T'Challa that he killed his son, ordered the attack on him, and will eventually kill K'Shamba. T'Challa then asks why Malcolm revealed his plan, and Malcolm replies "because I can" and activates the portal. The heroes are teleported somewhere, when Forge enters the room and criticizes Malcolm for what he's done. Malcolm then goes to Forge and punches him in the jaw, knocking him out. Malcolm is then seen standing over Forge, saying that the heroes were gone for good and that they were someone else's problem now. There is also a The End in the corner of the same panel, with a "?" on it, hinting at another future installment. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}